mhwfandomcom-20200222-history
Kai Hyuga
is the new Space Sheriff Sharivan, Den Iga's replacement. When he transforms with the command , the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash or the Crimebuster hand gun. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see clearly the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Biography Gavan the Movie Along with Shu Karasuma (Space Sheriff Shaider), Kai was the senior of Geki Jumonji (Gavan Type G). The two returned from duty on the planet Bees as Geki was reprimanded by Commander Qom for failing to protect the data that was taken during the fight at the SARD complex by the Makuu. The Galactic Union chose to assign the two Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider to take over the task of protecting Earth. However, Geki convinced Qom to give him another chance and returned to Earth. Later on, when Geki as Gavan Type-G arrived at the Makuu Castle to save Itsuki and thwart the arrival of Don Horror, Witch Kill and Zan Vardo stood in his way until Kai and Shu suddenly appeared. Transforming into Sharivan and Shaider respectively, they told Geki to go on ahead as they handled the two Makuu villains. Geki moved on as the other two Space Sheriffs engaged the Makuu, with Sharivan taking on Witch Kill while Shaider fought Zan Vardo. As Geki confronted Brighton, the two Space Sheriffs eventually concluded their battle, with Sharivan taking Witch Kill out with the Sharivan Kick then finishing her off with the Sharivan Crash as Shaider did the same with Zan Vardo. Super Hero Taisen Z Sharivan appeared in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, where he fights Kamen Rider Beast, Gokai Silver & Kamen Rider Wizard. Sharivan is forced to stop pursuing the other heroes to fight them until they flee through a portal leading to the Genmu World and Geki also dives there by himself to investigate. Past the portal at the Genmu Castle. Encouraged by Gai and the others to not give up yet, Geki leaves to confront Space Shocker by himself until as Kai/Sharivan appears to that the evidence of the villains who framed Wizard and Beast of using a same magic power has been informed as the villains is on the moves to revived Madou and inform him that they have one hour until the Galactic Union fires their main weapon to destroy the Earth, then leaves to call Shaider for reinforcement. While Gai seeks help, Geki enters the portal to the Genmu World, accompanied by Yoko, Psycholon, and Nito, and they are attacked by Space Shocker. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION To be added Sharivan Sekisha Process Sekisha Process is What Kai Transforms into Sharivan. When Sharivan Transform with the command , the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles tht it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. Arsenal *Laser Blade *Crime Buster Gun *Prism Goggles Sharivan Clash As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash to Strike hit the opponent. In Super Hero Taisen Z Sharivan performs Sharivan Crash Against Arc Orphnoch. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see clearly the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Vehicles *Motosharian *Sharinger Tank *Mogriran *Grand Birth Behind the scenes Portrayal Kai Hyuga is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Space Sheriff Sharivan, his suit actor in Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie is unidentified, while his Super Hero Taisen Z suit actor was . Appearances *''Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' *''Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION''